Ivysaur (Pokémon)
Ivysaur (Japanese: フシギソウ Fushigisou) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Ivysaur is a quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. It has blue-green skin with darker patches. On top of its head are pointed ears with black inside, and it has narrow red eyes. It has a short, rounded snout with a wide mouth. Two pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw. Each of its feet have three claws on them. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large pink bud. A short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds supports the bud. The weight of the plant prevents Ivysaur from standing on its hind legs and forces its legs to grow sturdy. When its flower is ready to bloom, it gives off a distinct, strong sweet-smelling aroma and starts swelling. Ivysaur will also start spending more time in sunlight in preparation for its upcoming evolution. Exposure to sunlight adds to the strength of both Ivysaur and its plant. Ivysaur's natural habitat is . However, it is rare, as many are in captivity. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM ||Tough|4|0}} ||Clever|1|0}} ||Tough|4|0}} By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|||Cute|1|0}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20|||Cute|2|1}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|||Tough|3|0}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|||Tough|3|0}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'|Clever|1|4}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15|||Clever|2|0}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10|||Beautiful|3|0}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20|||Clever|1|0}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'|Beautiful|6|0}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'|Beautiful|2|0}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20|||Beautiful|1|0}} |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||'|Beautiful|6|0}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||'|Tough|1|0}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10|||Tough|3|0}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*|'|Tough|2|3}} By tutoring Evolution |no2=002 |name2=Ivysaur |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=003 |name3=Venusaur |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison}} Trivia * Ivysaur is the only second stage Pokémon that does not require an evolutionary stone to reach its final form. * Ivysaur is the only second stage dual-type Grass-type starter Pokémon. Origin Ivysaur appears to be based primarily on some form of , specifically mammal-like reptiles known as '' from the period. Along with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Ivysaur appears to have more in common with than such as and , which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Bulbasaur does. Alternatively, Ivysaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, and quadruped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the . Unlike Bulbasaur, Ivysaur's "ears" do have hollows indicating that they are in fact ears and not glands, as seen in many species of frogs and toads. The bulb on its back now resembles the bud of a genus of parasitic flowering plants known as . Name origin Ivysaur is a combination of the words (woody climbing or trailing plant genus) and the Greek saur (lizard). Fushigisou can be taken to mean "it seems strange" or 不思議 草 fushigi sou (strange grass). In other languages and bizarre |es=Bulbasaur|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bisasam|demeaning=From , and |it=Bulbasaur|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이상해씨 Isanghessi|komeaning=From and |bg=Бълбазор Bŭlbazor|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=奇異種子 Keiyizhungjí|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Bizarre seed". May also be from }} |zh_cmn=妙蛙種子 / 妙蛙种子 Miàowāzhǒngzǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Wonderful frog seed" |he=בולבוזאור Bulbosaur|hemeaning=Transliteration of English name |hi=बल्बसौर Bulbasaur|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |pt_br=Bulbassauro|pt_brmeaning=From "Bulb" and Dinossauro, meaning "dinosaur" |ru=Бульбасавр Bul’basavr Бульбазавр Bul'bazavr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Булбасаур Bulbasaur|srmeaning=Transcription of English name |th=ฟุชิงิดาเนะ Fushigidane|thmeaning=Transcription of Japanese name }}